


【铁盾隐罚盾】Accident 意外

by diemoony



Category: Punisher (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 电灯泡
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemoony/pseuds/diemoony
Summary: 罚盾两人出任务，然而意外总是难免发生，而钢铁侠总是和意外形影不离……





	【铁盾隐罚盾】Accident 意外

**The Punisher**

  
　　Frank想他本不该这么做。  
　　  
　　他这样想的时候，正和Captain America一起藏身在幽暗的地下室里，头顶的风扇口也是唯一的光源，白亮的光被一轮轮转动的叶片切割得晃动且支离破碎。  
　　阴影落在他的手背上，闪过。  
　　阴影落在Captain的蓝色制服裤子上，闪过。  
　　阴影落在他低垂的眼皮上，闪过。  
　　阴影落在Captain翕动的嘴唇上，闪过。  
　　“Castle……”这个单词从Captain嘴里蹦出来的时候，带着不可抑制的颤声，那让Frank立刻停下了手里的动作，他几乎就要站直立正挺胸屏息，安静地等待接下去的指令，但他同时也意识到此时的Captain并不是要给他下达命令，他的脸颊微微泛红，灯光昏暗，但似乎所有的光都清晰地反射出他额头与鼻尖晶亮的汗水，他噏动着鼻翼，嘴唇被牙齿咬住的部分变得苍白而另一半则变得鲜红，他努力睁着眼睛，思维在清醒边缘挣扎。  
　　该死的。  
　　Frank命令自己继续刚才在做的事情。  
　　他搅紧手臂肌肉，让自己的手指搭上对方蓝色的腰带，那些方块小布包摩擦过他的指缘，他扣上去，扣紧，解开金属搭扣的响动异常清晰。Captain America，靠在墙上，双腿伸直，他的手平摊在身体两侧，手指不自觉地痉挛着，因为那些毒气，他在推开Frank后吸入的那些，具有松弛肌肉和唤醒性冲动的作用。在腰带砸落到地面上的时候，Captain America发出哼气声，那听起来同样异常清晰。这间地下室太安静，这种安静像是一种静谧的可怕力量，把刚才追逐的脚步声，迫击的枪火声，敌人的叫喊声都驱逐得干干净净。  
　　不对。  
　　是Frank自己创造了这样的安静，因为最后一个可以喘气的敌人是被他结束了生命。蛇形刀插进他的左手，脚踩在他胸上，随后6.75mm的特制子弹贯穿他的眉心，满鼻子都是那些熟悉的味道。  
　　灰尘，木屑，金属，皮革，火药，血。  
　　他在重归的寂静中抬头看向不知何时加入战局的男人，他带着他深蓝色的面罩，右侧因为战斗破损而露出一簇金色的头发，他抿紧他的嘴唇，眼神坚毅地望着他。Frank还记得之前Captain说的话。  
　　“Castle，停下！”  
　　但他已经开枪了，这是一套熟悉的流程，发现罪犯，追踪，剿杀，确认没有留下活口，下一个目标。这次只是出现了一点意外，他要消灭的这批罪犯显然也是Captain America工作的一部分，他从被炸出缺口的天花板上跳下来，在枪火中把那些赤裸尖叫的女人送上直升机垂下的扶梯，整幢大楼在警报的蜂鸣中震颤。Frank想告诉Captain这是他的活儿，他不需要动手。可是Captain冲着他跑过来，抓住他的左手。  
　　他说：“Castle，停下！”  
　　可他已经开枪了。  
　　  
 **很多事情就是差那么一点点。**  
　　意外也总是一个接着一个。  
　　  
　　那个罪犯死去的时候，手正揣在口袋里，随后他仰面向地上倒去，他的血喷溅出来，他的手从口袋里甩出，那个被他攥在手里的玻璃管飞上天空滑出一道透明的抛物线，Captain看见了那个，他想要喊什么，同时手按上Frank的肩膀，因为冲力的作用，Punisher向后倒去，但是同时，他还未放下的右手再次抬起射击。  
　　玻璃管炸裂开来，里面淡蓝色的液体膨出一片白雾，他们一起跌倒在地上，警报器依旧在蜂鸣，下一波爆炸带来地板的震动和碎石的崩裂，Captain America一动不动地伏在Punisher的身上，一直到Frank拧住他的肩膀与他调转位置来抵挡砸下的碎石，他也依旧未有任何反应，他在面罩下紧闭着眼睛，呼吸低缓，眼球甚至不再转动。Frank在这个时候感觉到一丝油然而起的恐惧，整个空间摇摇欲坠，他只能先扛起他，向着尚且完整的，通往下层的楼梯走去。  
　　  
　　这就是他们现在一起在这里的起因。  
　　冲突的任务计划，过早射出的子弹，爆裂的玻璃试剂。  
　　Frank扛着Captain走了三分多钟，对方才渐渐恢复意识，即使隔着制服，Frank也察觉到了对方不正常升高的体温，他在扭头和Frank说话的时候，灼热的呼吸落到他的颈子里，黑暗的楼梯走道里只有他们的脚步声和独属于Captain的喘息声，Frank悄无声息地扛着他，甚至不允许自己发出过重的呼吸。  
　　“这不对。”Captain的声音里饱胀着焦灼，“我得……”他发出痛苦的喘息，整个人像一块浸满水的海绵，“Punisher，放我下来。”  
　　Frank依旧悄无声息，他沉默地注视着Captain，随后他固执地继续扛着他，他承担了Captain所有的重量，几乎不需要他再挪动脚步，他搂紧他的腰腹，抓紧他的手腕，他们的影子在水泥墙上移动，直到几乎合为一体。  
　　一直走到开阔地他才把他放下来，让他倚靠着墙壁，Captain大概是想坐直，但是当他的手支撑向地面的时候，他失败了，他向前倒去，而Frank及时地接住了他，他按住Captain的肩膀，慢慢地小心翼翼地把他推到墙上，他移动他，帮助他更好地坐好。  
　　  
　　Captain看着Frank，他的眼睛在头套的遮盖下眨动，看起来引人注意得过分，现在那里渐渐泛起迷蒙的雾气，他眼眶周围的皮肤泛红，正如他所有裸露在外的皮肤一样。  
　　他吞咽了几下，喉结滚动。  
　　他舔了下嘴唇，呼吸，呼吸，他再次眨了下眼睛。  
　　有那么短暂的几秒，他的瞳孔急遽地收缩再扩张，脸上出现空茫的神色，但很快他意识到自己在哪里。  
　　“背过身去！”Captain突然这么说，声音里充满决绝和怒气，却也带着一丝无奈哀求的尾音，但这并不能折损这句命令语的威严。Frank在第一时间就转过身去，他听到身后人体艰难挪动的声音，听到压抑的呼吸和衣料摩擦的声音，那些声音像爬虫一样攀上他的脊椎，搔爬过他的皮肤再蹿进他的耳朵里，他握紧自己的枪，握紧自己的手掌，握紧一切可以握紧的东西，声音在他身后持续着，一直到一声闷响最终盖过了所有细碎的响动。  
　　所有行为都静止了好几秒直到Frank绷紧身体缓缓地转过去，他看到Captain倒在地上喘息，侧翻的身体曲线随着呼吸上下起伏，他的制服裤子已经拱起明显的形状，而他尝试着再次坐起来，他接触到Frank的目光下意识地咬紧嘴唇，他尝试继续说什么，但是张口就是一声甜腻的呻吟，那一下似乎把空气都升温了几度。  
　　血液流动的声音浮在Frank的耳膜里。  
　　他走过去。他依旧悄无声息，像是他每一次的潜伏计划一样。  
　　他的手指触上Captain的肩膀，他把他掰过来，把他按回到墙上去，他让他继续保持坐直的姿势，他看到他嘴唇上淡金色的汗毛都沾湿了，冲动跳跃在他的指尖想要把那些汗水抹去，但他没有那样做，他收回手指，他命令自己接下来的每一步行动都要恪守规则。  
　　“对不起。”他说，声音沉重地在地下室里回响。  
　　但他会帮助他。  
　　  
　　他本不该这么做的。  
　　因为意外总是一个接着一个。

  
　　  
 **Captain America**

  
　　制服裤子被卷下去的时候，接触到的温差让Steve大腿打颤，他努力咬紧牙齿，可是他依旧能清晰地听到自己上下齿相合打颤的声音，他觉得包裹自己的那层皮肤滚烫得就像要烧起来，但是内里的脏器却又冷得他只想缩成一团，他努力睁着眼睛，寻求稳定的焦点，可视角所及灼痛旋转，伴随着脑袋里不断沸腾的温度，他想弯动膝盖，移动身体，挪动手指，哪里都好，可现在他被证明是无能为力的。  
　　冷静。  
　　他努力呼吸着，感受着气流压迫喉管带来诡异的抽痛，有什么东西在他身体里蠢蠢欲动，破壳欲出，直到一只手按上他的勃起，所有的喧嚣轰鸣一刹那都找到了出口。  
　　Steve定住，世界裹杂在潮湿的雾气里，他甩头想要甩掉脸上的汗水或者脑袋里其他的什么，结果后脑勺狠狠地撞在冰冷的墙砖上，“嗙”的一声，震动敲击着头盖骨，他晃了一下，随即感觉到后脑勺被温暖的触托。  
　　有个人靠过来，半侧着身子，却偏偏和他保持一拳的距离。他的一只手垫在他的后脑勺上，一只手套弄着他的勃起。  
　　欲望像是一阵拂过燥热大地的凉风，让Steve在混乱的灼热中稍稍清醒，他睨过眼睛，看到Frank半跪在自己身边，他微微低着头，眼睛直直地盯着地面，那神态让他想起训练营的士兵，冷静，驯服，遵从，可他的手却在做不一样的事，他摘掉了他的皮手套，袖口半卷上去，他的手潜没在Steve的制服裤子里，他握住他的勃起，一下一下地套弄着。当Steve意识到那是自己发出了可以被定义为愉悦的声音时他即使咬紧口腔内壁也没法止息它，他的整个人似乎都归顺于那只套弄他的手，随着他的速率呼吸与思考。  
　　Steve用尽所有的力气拍开那只手，“啪”的一下，同时他也再次倒向地面，他用双臂努力撑起自己，感觉到下身涨鼓到发痛却不得释放，他闷哼出声，眼中迫出的生理泪水让他看到的世界变得更加光怪陆离。  
　　这不对。  
　　这是糟糕的。  
　　这是错误的。  
　　他该呼叫救援。  
　　救援？呼叫谁？  
　　他得找人来，也许可以给他带来解毒剂或者其他的……  
　　  
　　那个人一直呆在他的身边，Frank一直呆在他的身边望着他。他还是那么安静，像一台被矫正精确的机器，所有表情情绪情感感知都从他身上抽离了，正如Steve从他报告里阅读到的那些条目，正如他经常看到的那个人——The Punisher——他只会做自己确定想做的事，用他自己的方式。  
　　过分孤注一掷，过分不顾一切。  
　  
 **很多事情其实差一点点就是彻底的偏离。**  
　　这是他对他的评语还是谁和他说过的话？  
　　  
　　Steve的脑子又开始乱了起来，他想要自己解决自己的麻烦，如他一开始决定的那样，他努力握住自己，他并不是没有一点儿自慰的经验，可当他的手指握住自己时，充血弹跳的硬挺总是从他手里滑走，他得撑住自己不倒下，他得保持呼吸不呛到自己，他得套弄自己，满足自己，进而释放自己……  
　　“亲爱的，你得有点想象力。”  
　　一句话从他脑子里滑过去，在混乱一团的脑浆里擦出火花，Steve激灵了一下，他的手指止不住的颤抖，热与冷交替打磨着他的骨骼，让他的牙齿间发出可怕的咯咯咯的响声，他根本无法好好地握住自己。  
　　另一个人的手再次接替了他，那个一直蹲守在他身边的人。他还是只和他保持一拳的距离，他把他扶起来，让他可以挺直背靠在冰冷坚硬的墙面上，就好像他只是在战后休息。对方把他的腿稍稍更分开一些，这样他的手可以更好地动作。Steve怔怔地望着Frank做这一切，而对方依旧固执地望着他们脚下黑色的地面。  
　　风扇切割的阴影次第从他们脸上身上滑过，不知在何处破裂的水管发出断断续续的滴水声。  
　　“Castle……”Steve喊了下他的名字。  
　　“Frank Castle！”  
　　Steve再次被握住，随即感受到一下一下规律的撸动，温热的欲望再次缠绕上他，Steve的手就像嵌在了Frank的手臂上一样，他五指张开用力地扣着他，用他所能汲取到的所有力量，那感觉不像是抓握更接近于支撑，Steve瞪着眼睛，他的视线被那只律动的手腕占满，深色的皮肤，鼓动的肌肉，隐现的青筋，同时更多其他附属品一并被记录进了脑袋里，那是通过他身体感受留下的记忆——  
　　Frank手指圈住自己的力度，他上下滑动，指间粗糙的枪茧带来细微异样的刺激，那让Steve变得紧绷而敏感，一只完全不属于自己的手撩动着自己难以启齿的欲望，Steve让自己的眼睛死死地就看着那只运动的手，他不知道他还能看什么，移动视线或者发出声音都变得极为艰难，在尴尬中迅速发酵的情欲因为药物催化而凶猛澎湃，那绝对称不上愉悦，就像是一只巨手把你摁进不断翻涌的浪潮里，你的鼻子口腔肺部都塞满了你吞咽不下的水流，你咳嗽你抗拒，但你只是进一步被席卷被吞没。  
　　Steve就陷落在这样的境地里。  
　　他努力把所有的哀求都憋在嗓子里，他死死地撑在那只帮自己纾解欲望的手，像是抓住波涛中最后的木板。他的目光无处安放，他听到自己不由自主吞咽的声音，听到不同衣料摩擦的声音，听到膝盖移动而骨骼与骨骼滑动的声音，听到心跳和血液在胸腔和耳膜里鼓噪的声音，但他听不到Frank。  
　　他让Steve操着他的手，一下一下帮着Steve攀上欲望的高峰，而他完全地隐没在Steve的目光背后。  
　　  
　　灰尘，木屑，金属，皮革，火药，血。  
　　  
　　当Steve射出来的时候，他射在对方的手里，世界一瞬间清晰得无以加复，他半张着嘴喘息着，感觉到眼泪从他左眼角滑到嘴巴里。  
　　  
　　他的每一口呼吸吞进的都是那个男人身上的味道。

  
　　  
 **Iron Man**

  
　　Tony正飞往出事地点，他看着眼前Jarvis标出的蓝点，正稳定地闪烁着。  
　　他在这个时候莫名其妙想起在很久前和Steve开过的一个玩笑，时间不确定，地点不确定，甚至于当时为什么会开始那样的谈话他也不确定。他们在露天阳台上，Steve歪着身子坐在他的左边，他们都靠在灰亚麻编织的沙发垫上，Steve半眯着眼睛，他的一只手撑着下巴一只手平稳地放在膝盖上，这只膝盖和Tony的膝盖靠在一起，就只是碰到一起，隔着裤子感觉不到温度压力任何其他。Tony仰躺在靠背上，他扭过脸去看Steve，喝掉端到唇边的威士忌。  
　　“你总是看起来紧绷绷的。”  
　　Steve挑起一边眉毛看他，他也侧过点脸来，这下他们的膝盖更靠近了点。但他没有说话。  
　　“你知道，太循规蹈矩，太一本正经，太老套固执。太……”Tony抿了抿嘴，“太——无——聊——了——”  
　　Steve停了一会儿才露出笑容，他大概是喝醉了，所以他闭了会儿眼睛才重新睁开，这个闭眼到睁眼的过程被慢镜头播放般地刻进了Tony Stark的脑子里，光线或者记忆作祟，Tony觉得那对看向自己的松石蓝眼睛里掺杂了点甜蜜放松的笑意，这是在Steve Rogers，AKA，Captain America身上不多见的，他用这样的眼神对着Tony微笑，那感觉起来简直该死的好。  
　　“哦，大概吧。”他无所谓地动了动身子，让自己更深地沉进沙发里。  
　　“因为我不喜欢意外。”  
　　  
　　Tony炸破那堵墙冲进去的时候其实准备了极具嘲讽效果的开场白。  
　　嘿，听听这句——  
　　“老冰棍这可是你第一次使用复仇者的呼救频道，不过你该不会以为那个按钮是用来叫果汁的吧？”  
　　或者这一句——  
　　“伟大的Captain America终于向Iron Man寻求帮助了吗，唔噢，这可真是个大新闻我们应该为此定个纪念日！”  
　　可当Tony从尘土飞扬中彻底看清到底发生了什么的时候，他呆立在那里，他动了动嘴却说不出一句俏皮话。他走了几步，咔哒咔哒，然后半蹲下去看到Steve也正看着他，他半瞌着眼睛，露出搞糟一切的自责神色。他的身边是惩罚者Frank Castle。这不是重点，重点是他的手正他妈的伸在Steve的裤子里。  
　　Punisher安静地望着Tony，好像对于他的突然闯入没有任何的意外，他收回他的手，Tony根本不可能让自己的视线从那显而易见的白浊上移开，他盯着那个男人，看他甩了甩自己的手，简单地在裤子上擦了擦就站了起来。  
　　“Captain吸入了什么东西，我不确定那具体是什么，但显然有催情的成分。”他平静地叙述着，好像在谈论一份待签字接收的文件，“简单的手淫看起来不能解决问题，所以我希望你能有解毒剂，或者……”  
　　他停下来，不再说什么。他和Tony面对面站着，中间隔着一个坐在地上的Steve。他们的视线不由自主地同时向下，而Steve看向Tony。  
　　“上面炸干净了。”Steve说着尽量简短的句子，“送我，去医疗室。”  
　　他几乎是咬牙切齿，Tony注意到Steve的眼白开始泛红，他的脸孔呈现出可怕的淡青色，他不正常的出汗量和过分急促的呼吸。他握住他的手，让Jarvis初略的扫描Steve的身体数据，然后他看着那些波动的曲线咬住自己的舌头。  
　　Steve根本来不及撑到他们返回复仇者大厦。  
　　  
　　Steve在面甲之外看着Tony，他的眼睛下浮起阴影。  
　　“我们得赶快……”Steve深吸了口气，但是他没能说完接下去的话。就在他眼前，他看着Tony右手上原本包裹的金属铠甲被打开分离，他的手探出来扶住了Steve的脑袋，机械剥离的声音继续响动着，他整个人从铠甲里面走出来，这正好让他拥住完全要倒下的Steve，他摘掉了他的头套，梳了梳Steve潮湿翻翘的金发，在Steve开口前堵上他的嘴。  
　　反抗几乎是意料之内的迅速。Steve的右手抵上Tony的胸口，左手按上他的脖子，他整个人立刻要往后退，并且可能计划中会踢上Tony的左脚。可这次他失败了，他被抱着压到墙上，胸口接触上柔软的布料，当Tony的手捏住他下巴撬开他的齿关把舌头搅进去的时候，他像一只被抚摸肚子的猫那样唔咽起来，之前所有感受到的焦躁干渴都因为他这一瞬间的妥协开始消散退去，一种暖烘烘的情绪从他下腹升腾起来，Steve从鼻子里发出啜泣，而Tony用双手捧住他的脸，不断不断加深那个吻。  
　　Tony感觉到Steve快速地眨着眼睛，因为他的睫毛不断地扫过他的鼻梁或是脸颊，就像把一只蝴蝶握在掌中而每一下蝶翅扇动带来的瘙痒都能直达心底。所有Steve妄图说出的字句都被Tony恶意的吻截断成七零八落的呻吟，他不能让他说话，他猜得出他会说些什么，现在不是个好主意，而且无论他说什么，都不会改变事情发展的走向。  
　　Tony拉着Steve的制服把他从墙上拖到地上，他终于把那件该死的制服拉上去了点，露出Steve结实的打着颤的腹部，他的裤子因为之前的“关系”和之后的磨蹭滑到了他的膝盖上，Tony的手沿着Steve深邃的人鱼线往上摸，他用指纹烙印汗湿的皮肤，用嘴唇安抚不安的情绪。他的手从背后扣住Steve的双肩，Steve仰面朝天躺着，分开的双腿间夹着Tony的膝盖，Tony用膝盖头顶弄着Steve重新抬头的勃起，他按摩着根部，让Steve揪着他衣领的双手指节发白。  
　　当Tony去亲吻Steve扬起的脖子时，他看到Steve在吞咽中大睁着眼睛，他没有失神，而是凝望着黑暗中的什么，Tony从Steve的身上抬起脸，他知道在距离他们十几步远的地方谁站在那里，惩罚者，Frank Castle一直就在那里，当Tony扯开Steve衣服的时候，当他亲吻他开始预谋交合的时候，Frank沉静无声地看着，他站在那里，一动不动，像一柄锋利开刃的钢刀被直直地插进地缝里。他盯着Tony，他也盯着Steve，但他什么也没有说，他握着自己的枪，并拢双腿，紧绷肩背，像是随时可以发动攻击。  
　　但他并不是要攻击任何人。他们中的任何一个。  
　　他和他胸前的白色骷髅一并沉默着。  
　　睁着眼，闭上嘴。  
　　  
　　Tony觉得自己大概是笑了下，勾起嘴角满是讥讽。在他亲吻Steve唇角和啃上喉结的间隙。  
　　也许有，也许没有。  
　　  
　　  
　　“你该试着放松些，Cap，适当的冒冒险。”  
　　他们的谈话还在继续，露天阳台，威士忌，沙发垫，膝盖，笑容。  
　　“哦……好吧，好的，我会考虑的。”  
　　“得了吧，我看得出来你不会，你只是在换一种方式拒绝我的提议。”  
　　他们之间短暂地停顿了一下。  
　　“因为我不想出错，有很多人信赖着我，我不想让他们失望。”  
　　“自以为是的责任感。”Tony摸了下胡子，同时他们的膝盖分开了，“其实你是个自大狂。”  
　　“而你是个控制狂。”  
　　“喔喔喔，听听，嗯哼，现在是一比一平。不过你的服装太糟糕了，为此我觉得我可以得2分。”  
　　Steve在Tony身边笑出来声，他揉了揉眼角，手指落回到自己的腹部。  
　　“虽然你盲目自大，莽撞，做事不讲计划，也很少听别人的意见……”  
　　“嘿！我还醒着呢好么？”  
　　“但最后你总能解决麻烦，Stark。”  
　　Tony闭上眼睛，他们两个听起来都昏昏欲睡。  
　　“嗯哼。”他满意地呼出一口气，“乐意帮你解决任何麻烦，Steve……”  
　　  
　　  
　　Tony伸出手，他捂住Steve的眼睛，对方一直揪着自己的衣领，死死地已经有了扯开的迹象。那件他因为匆忙赶来皱巴巴的，在工作室随便穿的T恤，上面满是机油，咖啡和酒精的味道，现在这些味道沾染到了Steve的手指上。Tony沉下眼睛，他看着Steve在自己的掌下扭动身体，他红到滴血的嘴唇闪着水光，一张一合间露出细白的牙和吐出的舌头，他大口大口的呼吸着，脖颈拉长，从下巴一路到肩胛的皮肤被自己的胡子刮擦得红痕斑驳，餍足的情绪胀满Tony的身体，他的手指徘徊在紧张收缩的穴口，一不留神就滑了进去，Steve在地上尖叫了一声，他立刻咬住了嘴唇，接着又把自己的右拳塞到了嘴巴里。  
　　Tony居高临下地看着他，他的掌心被打湿了，不知道是眼泪还是汗水，他不敢移开手。  
　　但是他绝对不会停下。  
　　他不会停下开操Captain America这件事？  
　　不对。  
　　他不会停下开操Steve Rogers这件事。  
　　  
　　“嘿。”他靠近Steve的耳朵，他把额头抵在捂住Steve眼睛的那只手上。  
　　“意外并不总是糟糕的事。”

  
　　  
　 **The Punisher**

  
　　Frank Castle安静地伫立在黑暗里，距离他十五步远的地方，是一块明暗交叠的空地，Iron Man和Captain America在那里肢体交缠，像一对情人般纠缠他们的身体，Mark 42铠甲站立在另一边，头微微抬起似乎在看着Frank，但Frank知道那不是事实，没有人会在这个时候继续看着他，也许之前有过很短的一段时间，Captain America向他投来目光，但是Iron Man很快捂住了他的眼睛，他金色的头发散乱在地砖上，苍白的皮肤和红润的嘴唇在黑暗的地下室都成为过分明艳的色彩。  
　　Iron Man和Captain America在做爱，而The Punisher在看着。  
　　这些主语词汇加上动词组成的句子看起来像是世界上最荒诞电影的嘘头宣传语，但这就是实实在在正在发生的事情，如果一定要给这个荒诞加上高潮的话，那么就是Frank内心翻涌蓬勃的欲望和始终毫无反应的下身。  
　　在Frank所有被衣物遮蔽的皮肤上都已集结了细密的汗水，像是随时可以泛滥成灾把他溺毙，他听着Captain America一声声压抑的喘息，就好像是贴在他耳朵边呼出的那般真切，即使他让自己的目光停留在墙角那只正在结网的蜘蛛身上，声音，嗅觉依旧发挥着强大的感染力，在他脑袋里渲染出精彩丰呈的画面。  
　　Captain America是如何地打开自己，他的裤子彻底地被压在身下，他的屁股被抬起来，他的长腿被抚摸被曲折被掰开到身体两侧，他吞咽口水时喉结滚动，深色的手掌拍打在他的皮肤上……  
　　Frank猛然吸了口气，他闭了闭眼睛，再睁开，他盯着那只蜘蛛，他已经结到了第四圈，细密的蛛丝垂到地上，有风吹过的时候，他紧紧地攀在网上，他的八条腿灵活地运动着，把蛛丝一圈圈按照规则围起来。  
　　Steve的眼睛看过来，他的头发乱作一团，脸上堆起红晕，他无意识地舔着嘴唇，眼泪把他搞得一团糟，他鼻翼微动，他的眸子深处映出人影，他眨动着他的眼睛，声音不再像发出战时命令那样清冷坚决，而是沾染上了暧昧的吐息。  
　　他挪动着嘴唇，抬起手抚摸上对方的脸庞，他眸子里的人影逐渐清晰，白色的骷髅挂在他胸前。  
　　“Fr……”  
　　Frank在嘴巴里尝到了腥甜的血味，他咬破了自己的舌头却感觉不到一丝疼痛，他的指甲深掐进掌心，他的后背全湿了，汗水从他下巴上滚落下来滴到鞋面上。他想把刚才那幕想象从脑袋里驱逐出去，却发现细节越发清晰。  
　　他死死地站在那里，用尽所有的意志力。  
　　而在远处，Tony搂紧怀中人雪白的背脊律动着，他们的目光确实交汇，又再度偏离。  
　　  
　　Frank的阴茎一直在裤子里垂软着。  
　　这看起来也像是个意外。  
　　  
　　The End  
　　


End file.
